<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It wasn't a dream by Littlelily80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151748">It wasn't a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80'>Littlelily80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffandfluff, macriley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I wanted to check something." asked the blond guy<br/>Mac turned his heels and just slipped away from her. He began to slowly descend the stairs and looked one last time at the young woman who seemed to be taken aback by the blondie's lightning passage.<br/>"It was definitely not just a dream"  the blond boy replied to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It wasn't a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After the videos of tonight's episode, I had an idea that came to me during the night of Thursday to Friday.<br/>It's really strange and I'll understand if you don't leave me any kudos or comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opened his eyes and fixed a small hole in the ceiling. It's just a small hole and nothing more. His eyes just noticed it.</p>
<p><br/>
Just a few seconds ago his mind was still immersed in the sleep and the dream he had been having. Mac wondered how he could have dreamed so much that it was so real.</p>
<p><br/>
" In the same dream, there was Riley, telescope and kiss whispered the latter"</p>
<p><br/>
He was all alone and wondered how it happened, how he had come to dream about Riley. Mac was aware that something deep inside him was working on him and had been for a while.</p>
<p><br/>
The blond boy had leaned to the side, his phone was on because he knew Matty could call at any time of the day.</p>
<p><br/>
His clock was clearly indicating that in a few minutes it would be 5 o'clock. Mac sat up slowly in his bed.</p>
<p>He was thinking about Riley, she was sleeping on time and couldn't get to the phone without waking her up.</p>
<p><br/>
Mac decided to get out of bed and walked to the other end of the room, took off his pajama pants and decided to put on his jeans.</p>
<p>The blond boy must have been sure, he wasn't sure the young woman would like it, but he had to be sure.</p>
<p>No need to change tops, he would just put on one of his hoodies, on that night in September, it wasn't that cold even after 5 o'clock in the morning.</p>
<p><br/>
Luckily his car keys were in the back pocket of his jeans, he took his sneakers he was putting on for a run and headed for the front door.</p>
<p>Mac closed it and gave a key shot in the lock.<br/>
His car was parked not far from where he had left it when he came back at the end of the day. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he had to be sure.</p>
<p>Not one or two, he put the keys in the ignition and started the car.</p>
<p><br/>
Riley had moved out a few weeks before, he had just helped her and hadn't said anything for fear of offending the young woman.</p>
<p><br/>
She lived in the region of Sant Monica, which was a pleasant environment because the ocean was not far away.</p>
<p><br/>
But there was only one thing that bothered Riley, and that was the neighbor above him who listened to Macklemore all day long.</p>
<p><br/>
It took him a good half hour to get to the young woman's apartment. Again, Mac was not sure what he was doing.</p>
<p><br/>
He had just arrived right in front of the building where the young woman's apartment was located, hands on the wheel, he took a look, it was on the 3rd floor.</p>
<p><br/>
The blond boy took a few moments to pull himself together and erase the traces of his dream which was still present in his head.</p>
<p>" What's the matter with you ?"</p>
<p><br/>
He had his head on the steering wheel, which was about to leave when he raised his head and noticed a light that had just come on on the third floor, it was coming from his apartment.</p>
<p><br/>
His instinct was pushing him, he must have been sure that it was not just a dream.</p>
<p><br/>
Mac was getting out of the car, he had to get to Riley. The blond boy decided to put the hood of his sweater on, it was getting cold even though he felt the sun's rays caressing his skin.</p>
<p><br/>
It was a long way up the stairs, but it was worth it. Aware that he was certainly going to find himself in front without ever doing it, it was totally absurd on his part, he was regretting the gesture he was going to make. It was apartment 30A that Riley had taken possession of, he looked under the opening to notice that there was light.</p>
<p><br/>
She was certainly awake and getting ready for work.</p>
<p>He gently put down his right hand, which he closed and decided to knock a few distinct knocks on it, there was no trace of Macklemore's music at the next-door neighbor's house.</p>
<p><br/>
The blond boy heard the voice reasoning at the other end of the apartment.</p>
<p><br/>
" I'm coming," said the voice.<br/>
It was Riley's voice, it sounded like it was asleep or was it a figment of his imagination. He felt the door open and Riley's silhouette appear before her.</p>
<p><br/>
" Mac, what's going on ?"<br/>
The young woman had never imagined finding him in front of the entrance to her apartment and especially at more than 5 o'clock in the morning.</p>
<p><br/>
He brought his face closer to that of the young woman pressing her lips against his own.<br/>
Riley had just felt like a heat wave penetrating her body within a minute, she hadn't tried to get away from him. It had only been a few seconds before he backed away from himself.</p>
<p>" I'm sorry, I wanted to check something"<br/>
Mac turned around and just slipped away from her.</p>
<p>Mac began to slowly descend the stairs and look one last time at the young woman who seemed to be taken aback by the blondie's lightning passage.<br/>
" It was definitely not just a dream" the blond boy replied to himself.</p>
<p><br/>
Riley closed the door, not understanding what had just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is possible to make a second chapter, if you want ! Please if you want a second chapter post a comment on Twitter or here<br/>I want to warn you that chapter 2 will be shorter than the first chapter, this little one shot was not supposed to have a chapter 2 but as a lot of people asked me to write it so I'm writing it now !<br/>Anyway thanks to you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>